


Got WiFi?

by VaultHuntress



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrows, F/M, Fluff, mcu - Freeform, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stakeouts are boring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got WiFi?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/L/N: Your Last Name  
> Warnings: Ummm some swearing. Not much.  
> Summary: I got bored and decided to write a little thing while trying to come up with a direction for my Bucky Imagine. Pretend Laura Barton doesn’t exist if you’re picturing MCU Clint for this….So here ya go. Enjoy the trash, guys!

_Pop! Smack! Pop!_ I smirked as I chewed on my gum, watching my partner grimace with each sound it made. I was bored. I knew I should be watching with him. But I _hated_ stakeouts. They were so boring! _Pop! Smack! Crack! Pop!_  
“Would you STOP!?” he exclaimed. My smirked grew and I turned to look out the window, grabbing my own binoculars.   
“Clint, I’m BORED!” I whined.   
He sighed. “So take watch. Or play on your phone. But for Christ’s sake, stop smacking your fucking chewing gum!”  
I rolled my eyes and kept my binoculars aimed at the target. For about a minute. Then I started looking around the city. “Ew.” I winced and put down the binoculars.   
“You saw the naked guy too, huh?” Clint chuckled.   
I nodded. “Yup.” I flopped on the ratty sofa and pulled out my phone, intending to check Facebook, but stopped when I remembered how much data I’d used already. I frowned and began checking to see if I was in range of any WiFi. Nope. I stood and started pacing the room, hoping to get something. No such luck.   
“Hey, Barton,” I said from the other side of the room, holding my phone above my head as if that would help.   
“Hey, Y/L/N. What?” he asked, not removing his gaze from the target.   
“Got any WiFi arrows?” I asked, lowering my arm and glancing at the blond man.   
His head snapped over to face me. “You’re kidding, right?”  
I shook my head. “I mean, you have every other kind of arrow. Why not WiFi?”  
He muttered to himself and went back to the window. “Gotta have Tony make those,” I heard him mumble as I approached.   
I chuckled to myself before resuming my spot next to him, peaking through my sniper rifle. “Hey, Barton?”  
“Yeah, Y/L/N?”  
“Wanna trade weapons? Just for giggles?”  
“No.”  
Silence for the next several minutes. “Wanna play ‘I Spy’?”  
“Y/N, we’re already spying. For real. Damn, I thought I was supposed to be the immature one.”  
I chuckled once more. “Call it opposite day.”  
I glanced at him as he took a long sip of his drink. “Wanna make out?”  
He spluttered and coughed on the liquid and glared at me. “Y/N, now it not the time for jokes. Our mark could be moving at any moment.”  
“Who says I’m joking?” I smirked. “Besides, he’s clearly asleep, or not even there.”  
He frowned at me. “Later.”  
“That a promise, Barton?”  
He smirked this time and turned back to the window. “Yeah, Y/L/N. It is.”


End file.
